


Little thief

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started small. Things would go missing and Sam didn’t think twice about it, because things always went missing when you lived out of motels with a messy brother. A shirt here or there could easily have gotten mixed up with Dean’s or left behind. Unimportant things like a pair of sunglasses, odd but not too odd. The little metal clips he used to keep his hair out of his face when he shaved that Dean could never ever know about, that was getting weirder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little thief

It started small. Things would go missing and Sam didn’t think twice about it, because things always went missing when you lived out of motels with a messy brother. A shirt here or there could easily have gotten mixed up with Dean’s or left behind. Unimportant things like a pair of sunglasses, odd but not too odd. The little metal clips he used to keep his hair out of his face when he shaved that Dean could never ever know about, that was getting weirder. 

When important things started going missing like a lock pick or a single throwing knife from a set or wire cleaning brushes for his guns, that’s when Sam knew something was wrong. Because even if they were messy about their shirts and their lives in general, when it came to weapons and keeping them cleaning Sam and Dean did not fuck around.

It devolved from weird, to frustrating, to down right pissing Sam off.

Of course he talked to Dean first about it, who shrugged at missing shirts and sunglasses, but when Sam mentioned the important things, Dean frowned and started asking questions. Neither of them could figure it out. They made sure to take stock and inventory, kept a close eye on their stuff from motel to motel, and things kept going missing.

That’s when Sam decided to set bait. He started buying things similar to what had gone missing, which, most of it were small metallic objects. So he’d get a bauble here or there at touristy places when they went town to town, set out loose change on the nightstand, purposefully stash things as a sort of decoy to keep the thief away from his important stuff.

It worked.

Sam was officially weirded out, and Dean was too, having been kept apprised of the situation. Weird things like this were never good in their line of work but it really didn’t seem that malevolent, there was nothing else affecting them, nothing made it’s presence known. They couldn’t shake the paranoia, however.

Of course they couldn’t booby trap everything and stay up twenty four seven, like they had been making an effort to do with no results. But, they had friends who could turn invisible and might be able to lend a hand to figure it out.

Dean didn’t want to call Cas and Sam didn’t want to call Gabriel to ask about this, because it seemed too small and innocuous to bother their ‘important and probably busy with angelic problems’ boyfriends. They could only take so much of it.

Gabriel answered Sam’s call first, no doubt assuming it was a booty call, only to be shifty and nervous when they laid out the minor theft and invasion of privacy problem they had. Gabriel made a few crass jokes, pecked Sam on the cheek - well kind of just chin because Sam wouldn’t bend down - and popped out claiming he had gotten a call.

Castiel came several hours after Gabriel, tilting his head and squinting at them when all the info was relayed.

"It’s all Sam’s things?"

Sam sighed and nodded, “Yeah.”

"And, they’re all close to you, they would have your scent, or they’re shiny things, is that correct?"

"Uh, yeah, shirts, little trinkets I’ve been buying for decoys, usually things with metal on them."

"Hm."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look, a conversation in gestures, ‘what the fuck is your boyfriend getting at’, ‘hell if I know’, ‘dude’, ‘give him a moment’.

Castiel’s face scrunched up, thinking, before he asked Dean to speak alone. Of course, privacy was a tiny motel bathroom or kicking Sam out. They picked the latter.

When Sam was summoned back in it looked like Dean was trying hard not to laugh and Castiel seemed, well, blank but that was usual.

The angel spoke up first. “Dean informs me your relationship with Gabriel is progressing more seriously.”

Sam shifted from one foot to another. “Uh, I guess, I don’t really know actually.”

"How long have you two been together?"

“Define together.”

"How long have you two been engaging in sexual intercourse."

Dean did not manage to hold back a snicker. His brother was so immature. Sam may have been blushing, though.

"About…. six months maybe?"

Castiel nodded.

"You should tell Gabriel you are aware of the situation and that he needs to be straightforward with you. My brother can be ….. avoidant."

"Wait, what situation, what does Gabriel have to do with any of this?"

"He is most likely the one thieving your belongings."  
“Really? Why?”

"You need to speak to him for that."

"This is ridiculous he was just here and he didn’t say anything."

Castiel just gave him a ‘don’t sass me boy’ look.

Dean was red faced on the bed, laughing into his hand. “Man, I swear Cas if you ever start doing this to me….”

-

Several hours and a little cajoling along with a good amount of dirty sex favors bribing exchanged and Sam was sitting in the weirdest thing he’d ever seen. And that was saying a lot.

Gabriel had reluctantly showed up when Sam called him a second time, joked around, but finally gave in to giving up the gig and he had laid a hand on Sam’s arm, flying them both somewhere and Sam had no idea where that somewhere was.

They were nestled in a small space, the floor curving up and the walls coming to about Sam’s waist but it was lumpy and uneven so he sat rather than stand. There were drape like curtains of random things strung together hanging around the edges and through it Sam thought it looked like they were in a forest. He started noticing plaid strips and shiny bits and a weird mish mosh of cloth and moss and who knows what the fuck making up this, this, thing.

"Gabe, what the fuck?"

"Yeah. I wasn’t really planning on showing you this, humans don’t really understand."

"Where are we even?"

"It’s my nest."

Sam swore Gabriel was pouting, and if this was actually some kind of angel nest thing and Sam was just insulting it by being freaked out, well, he didn’t mean to. But seriously what the fuck.

"Are you kidding me, why would angels nest, you guys are like, all, well most of the time you don’t even have bodies right …."

"I know, calm down sasquatch, it just kinda happens when you have a body for so long and get attached to something in the physical world, we can appreciate the indulgences of the flesh, you should already know that."

Gabriel snapped a candy bar out of no where, lounging back in his nest and warily regarded Sam.

"So, what, you’re some kind of candy eating shiny-thing stealing nesting angel? That… none of that makes any sense."

Gabriel rolled around in the mess of his nest.

"It smells like you Sam, I like it."

“Dude you’ve been stealing my stuff.”

“You know what, I should just turn you into candy. Candy-Sam wouldn’t talk back. Candy-Sam would taste nice.”

"You’re not turning me into candy."

"But it’d mean I’d be eating you out."

Gabriel punctuated his sentence with a lewd waggle of his eyebrows and a smirk for his own cleverness.

"You do that anyway."

"True."

Sam leveled his best Winchester ‘you’ve fucked up and you’re not getting out of it’ glare at Gabriel.

"Aw, c’mon, babe, how many plaid shirts can you really need."

"One, don’t call me babe. Two, I’m more concerned about the pieces of my lockpick kit and gun cleaning set that you’ve been filching."

“Ok, that is fair. You can have those back, I suppose, even though they make my nest really swanky.”

"You can just magic into existence anything and everything you want, I’ve seen you do it."

“Yeah….. but it’s not your stuff, it doesn’t have your, I don’t know….. moosiness all over it.”

“Well, if you can replace what you’ve taken you can keep it.”

"Deal! Hey, if you want you could have something personal of mine. Fair trade?"

"What kind of something personal? If it’s a plaster mold of you dick, I’ll pass."

"Oh that just gave me an idea, but no."

Sam raised an eyebrow and waited, Gabriel fidgeting a little before straightening up cross legged and the air hummed just a little with something that made Sam nervous, but before he could think too much about it a set of massive golden brown wings snapped out behind Gabe.

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah, I’ve never shown you these have I. Well, we do nest for a reason, you know."

"Angels are weird."

“You’re telling me.”

Gabriel shifted closer, turning his back to Sam and draping broad wings over his lap.

"Go on, take one. Angel feathers are a rare gift, you should know."

Sam smoothed his hands down the tops of the wings and against the neat even rows of feathers. He really should just give up trying to make any sense of his relationship with Gabe, mentally, physically, there was no sense to be had, not a spec. So he followed Gabe’s lead and plucked out a long feather that was a rich honey color and soft, Gabriel twitching under him.

“Are we even? I’ll take you back, you don’t ever have to come here again.”

"I don’t mind being here."

“Come again?”

"You just, didn’t really give me any warning. But I don’t mind."

Gabriel’s wings quivered, stretching out, and the angel bent further forward, relaxing while Sam continued to pet his wings.

"Soooo…… you wanna break in the new nest with me, test the tensile strength of my weaving handiwork, get touched by an angel -"

"Gabe!"

"Yes my dear?"

"I’d like that."

-

Several months later Sam caught Dean angrily searching his weapons duffle for something before exclaiming, “Son of a bitch took my favorite knife file, I’m gonna tan his feathered ass, I don’t care how nice he thinks it looks in his nest….”


End file.
